


Побочный эффект

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: спецквест [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dementors, Drama, Gen, Horror, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Драко обязан быть счастливым





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> AU, постхог, у сыворотки правды есть побочный эффект.  
> Спойлер: Особенности жизнедеятельности дементоров
> 
> Автор текста — Астарот (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2290384)

Кажется, только что здесь были черничные маффины со сливками? Драко с недоумением посмотрел на блюдо с десертом, помедлил и взял из горки одно глянцево поблескивающее шоколадное пирожное. Положил его на левитирующий рядом поднос и прошел дальше. Невозмутимо увел из-под руки старой ведьмы в сиреневой мантии тарелку с говядиной по-бургундски, соблазнившись аппетитным видом мяса. Немного ещё повыбирал, рассматривая нарезки, канапе, тарелочки с морепродуктами и напитки, сгрузил на поднос то, что счел достойным и направился к маленькому обособленному столику. Небрежным движением палочки снял стазис с блюд и с удовольствием вдохнул насыщенный аромат.

Мясо почему-то похрустывало на зубах, а тушеные овощи отдавали овсянкой. Так. Он же вроде вообще не брал стейк? Драко поморщился, но решил доесть: на обед выделено всего полчаса, и выбраться в какой-то другой ресторан или хотя бы бистро не получится. После обеда были заявлены интересные докладчики, и Драко не хотел пропустить их выступление по такой прозаической причине, как голод. Мельком глянул в программку — расписание составлено до самого позднего вечера. Он никогда не пропускал ежегодные конференции зельеваров, вот и сегодня с самого утра успел прослушать несколько выступлений. Сразу после обеда будут обсуждать применение лунной наперстянки в кроветворных зельях, затем трансмутационные свойства… Драко задумался: кажется он что-то подобное уже слышал в прошлом году? Тогда еще докладчиком был такой экспрессивный немец с незапоминающейся фамилией. Драко попробовал вспомнить, но лениво кружившиеся в голове отголоски имен и фамилий не желали складываться в нужные сочетания, и он отвлекся на разглядывание окружающих. Встречались знакомые лица, некоторых он узнал, как докладчиков, большинство же, видимо, были такими же слушателями, как и Драко. Иных он встречал из года в год. С такими обменивался вежливыми кивками и улыбками, дальше коротких разговоров никогда не заходило. Взгляд скользнул по сидящему напротив угрюмому черноволосому мужчине. Этот рассказывал с высокой трибуны о выборочном влиянии некоторых зелий на маглов — сам варил, сам тестировал и, как шептались в зале, своим исследованием привлек пристальное внимание аврората. Очень интересная тема, на самом деле, и жаль, что Драко так плохо её запомнил. Вот про яды — очень хорошо.

Пирожное тоже никуда не годилось. Вкус еще ничего, но консистенция совершенно не та.

— Зельевары и на кухне поэкспериментировали? — недовольно проворчал Драко и наконец-то налил себе чашку кофе. Нежный аромат напомнил о далеком детстве, еще до школы. Мама очень любила кофе. Драко тоже разрешалось с печеньем выпить маленькую чашку кофе со сливками. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь удержать смутные образы, и сделал несколько неторопливых глотков, растягивая наслаждение восхитительным вкусом. В глазах потемнело, и угасающим сознанием Драко понял, что падает со стула, но сделать уже ничего не смог. Очнувшись через секунду, он испуганно вскинулся, садясь на каменном полу и судорожно оглядываясь.

— Что это? — горло сразу засаднило, словно он давно не пользовался связками, или, может, был простужен — неудивительно, пол ощущался совершенно ледяным. — Где я? — голос сел окончательно. Голова гудела, чернота перед глазами никак не хотела рассеиваться, и, может быть, дело было не только в глазах — света единственного магического светильника едва хватало, чтобы обрисовать очертания скудной обстановки камеры. Драко резко вдохнул и попробовал подняться, и тут же из тьмы стремительно выплыла навстречу зловещая фигура, с шипением протягивая к нему склизкие руки. Драко не понял, кричал он или нет, когда кинулся прочь, с размаху налетел на двери, распахнул их и выбежал из комнаты. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, руки и ноги дрожали. Каменный коридор с полукруглым сводом и редкими светильниками простирался направо и налево, обе стороны одинаково тонули в темноте.

 _— Папочка!_ — чувствуя, как зашевелились волосы на голове, Драко медленно повернулся на возглас своей дочери. Сознание отказывалось совмещать две реальности — это чертово место и белокурого ангелочка с ясными серыми глазами.

 _— Папочка, не оставляй нас!_ — звонкий голосок доносился из-под края капюшона, под которым клубилась тьма, края маленькой мантии трепетали на невидимом сквозняке. Драко всхлипнул, развернулся налево и, ощутив холодное прикосновение ко лбу, провалился в обморок.

***

_— Не надо было брать кофе из допросной._

_— Да, мамочка, но папочка так его любит! Он снова был недоволен вкусом пирожных, пусть хотя бы кофе…_

_— Никогда не бери ничего из допросной. У сыворотки правды есть побочный эффект: она проявляет истинное состояние и разрушает искажающие чары._

_— Хорошо. Зато я теперь тоже знаю этот вкус, в следующий раз получится лучше._

Драко лежал на узкой низкой кровати. Маленькие бледные руки заботливо перебирали и расчесывали длинные волосы, светлые пряди скользили в костлявых узловатых пальцах.

_— Зачем ты усыпила папу? Все равно люди не могут подняться по колодцам нижних этажей Азкабана, он бы никуда не делся._

_— Он бы зря тревожился и тратил силы, а тебе еще нужно расти. Папочка должен быть счастливым._

_— Папочка будет счастливым,_ — холодное дыхание поцелуем скользнуло по лбу человека.

Драко довольно щурился, глядя на великолепное бирюзовое море. Соленый бриз невесомо гладил лицо и легко теребил волосы. Где-то невдалеке колокольчиком звенел смех дочери. Драко улыбнулся.


End file.
